


The Second Time Around

by silentlysinning91



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlysinning91/pseuds/silentlysinning91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You keep having these odd dreams that you're in another world and you can't stop yourself from killing everyone. But when you faced the skeleton with the blue eye, something changed. You try your hardest to ignore the dreams but then, one day, after jumping into a mysterious hole in Mt. Ebott, trying to end it all, you realize you're in the world from you dreams. You can't help but feel an attachment to that short skeleton in the winter coat. He seems quiet but he knows something is up. Find out what happens!</p><p>(Authors note: It might be a good idea to know the basics of the True Pacifist, Pacifist, and No Mercy ending of the game before reading!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's In Control?

After a few moments of deep thinking, you realized you didn't want to kill anymore. Slaughtering every monster in the Underground, seeing the disappointment on these strangers faces, hearing the haunting sound of their souls breaking. You couldn't do it. Staring into the black circles that were this monsters eyes, you were shaking. The knife wavering in your hand. You were given the option to destroy the next world, the world above. "Erase" or "Do Not". You couldn't take another soul, something in you had changed after the countless, aggravating attempts to kill that skeleton with the flaming blue eye. You chose "Do Not". The demon child looked at you strangely and slightly tilted their head. "No..? You must have misunderstood." Your heart skipped a terrifying beat. Their eyes widened and, if humanly possible, their smile widened. With an overpowering voice they spoke, "SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?" With a cackling shriek, their face turned bloody, they charged at you and in one swing, it was done. 

You jolted awake by the sound of a shrill alarm. sweating and panting. You slammed the alarm clock off. "That dream again?" You sat up in your bed to see you were still in your room. You wiped the sweat off your forehead and pushed your hair back. This nightmare, whatever it was, had been going on for weeks now. You didn't know what it was. Who those people were, what the Underground was, why you had such bitter intentions. It was like a bad movie. With a sigh, you grabbed your clothes for the day and walked to the bathroom. Undressing and stepping into the hot shower, you let out a sigh. Why did you let them drag you into this? You didn't even like hiking, yet here you were. Up early on a Saturday morning, getting ready for a mountain hike. You gritted your teeth at the day ahead. "But maybe I could get away..to..I mean, it was a mountain, there'd be no way I could fail in.." Your thoughts were interrupted by remembering you were on a time schedule. You hurried up in washing off the final soap and abruptly got dressed. Grabbing your bag on the way out, you checked to phone so you could remember where you were driving to. The text read, "Mt. Ebott". Repeating the name over and over in your head, you put your phone back in your pocket and walked out the door.


	2. That One Boring Hiking Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bad morning already with that nightmare, but now the real trouble happens. Going hiking. (Who even does that anymore? Nature? Really? C'mon, there's an app for that) Finding your opening to finally free yourself, you say goodbye to your friends for the very last time.

It was a painful drive out to the middle of nowhere. When you finally arrived at the base of the mountain, there was already a gold Blazer vehicle sitting there. As you drove closer, you saw your best blond friend Haley hanging over her trophy boyfriend, Derek outside of the car. Her younger sister, not by much, Sam was desperately pulling a "Lion King", trying to get cell reception. Their overpacked backpacks were sitting off to the side, Haley was almost too busy whispering sweet nothings into Derek's ear, that she didn't hear your car pull up. 

With a sigh you pulled your keys out of the ignition, and did a quick mental prep before getting out of the car. "It never hurt anyone on a hike, right? That's what healthy people do. Healthy people are cool." When you stepped out of the car, Haley glanced over and you and unwrapped herself from her boyfriend. "Heeeeyyyy" she exclaims with a big smile and her arms open wide as she approaches you. As naturally as you can, you smile back at her and give her a hug. "Thanks for joining us, I really think you need to get out of the house more often! Nature is so relaxing. I'm excited!" Her enthusiasm made you smile, sometimes she may be a pain in the rear but you love her and have loved her for the last nine years of your friendship. 

A toxic thought was triggered, "how sad would she be when it happened?" You mentally swatted it away and was brought back to reality. 

You grinned widely at her. "Now that I'm up, I'm kinda looking forward to it too!" Haley happily clapped her hands and turned around to retrieve her bags. Sam and Derek did the same. You grabbed your bag from the passenger seat and slumped it over your back. "Let's do this!" Derek cheered. "Maybe I can get a signal up there" Sam sighed. Haley turned to her, "What's so important?" "I do have a social life, you know" "Tumblr doesn't count, sweetie". "I could use data for that" Listening to them argue made you laugh a little, they seemed so happy. So free. The trio had made it a few steps ahead of you. They were conversing so happily, and seemed to be enjoying themselves. You would laugh when they would and would occasionally drop in with a smart comment, to which led to more laughing. 

Then out of the corner of your eye, you saw a huge hole just off from the path. You don't know how you spotted it, it was close to completely hidden. You started to walk a bit slower, trying to think of an excuse. Haley noticed you were falling a bit behind, she stopped and turned around to face you. "You alright, Y/N?" You started to breathe a bit heavily. "Yeah..I'm fine..just..a little winded. I need a bit of a break, you guys go on...I'll catch up with you guys." "Are you sure? We're in no rush". "That's okay, you guys go ahead! Okay? I just need a minute!" Haley glanced over at her sister and boyfriend, almost asking for approval. She looked back at you and smiled, "Okay, you know where we'll be! Just follow the path!" You smiled back and watched them walk around the curve of the mountain and out of sight. 

Once you were sure they were gone, you walked over to the mysterious hole. Looking down, it was just a black abyss. There wasn't an end in sight. It was perfect. Your head dropped and you shut your eyes, taking a very deep breath. "This is it, I can be free. I can't take living anymore. It isn't worth it. I can't find a purpose. I've been going on, day after day, nothing new. Nothing exciting. I can't keep going." You look over your shoulder. "Thank you, Haley, for being the only person who truly cared about me. I'm sorry". You faced back again, wiped a tear that had escaped, and leaped into the blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter! I'm a bit antsy to upload, hope that's okay! And the first chapter was a bit short anyway. This chapter is just to build the plot but now we can finally start to have some fun. If you liked it, please leave a nice comment! Thank you for reading!


	3. A Flower? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling down Mt. Ebbot, you were ready for death, but death wasn't ready for you. Mere minutes after waking up, you meet a deadly flower! With a lot of luck, you were saved by a goat woman named Toriel. As she's leading you through a place called the Ruins, she seems a bit uneasy about something.

You weren't expecting to still feel pain. When you were dead, was pain even something you could feel? You still felt alive. Hesitantly, you opened your eyes and were surprised to see yellow flowers underneath you. Looking around bewildered, you noticed that you were surrounded in yellow flowers. Even though you were a bit sore, you used all your strength to stand up. "Where the hell am I? This isn't what I imagined heaven to look like. There really isn't a God, or the pearly white gates" you thought to yourself.

A small distance away, you saw a big door. "There really isn't anywhere else to go, might as well". When you started to walk forward, one of the yellow flowers popped up, higher than the others, and had a face with a big, cheery smile.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! It's voice came so suddenly, you jumped back and accidentally swore. "Um..hello there, where am I?" The flowers eyes widened. "So you can talk? That's new. Well my lines are out the window." They slightly rolled their eyes when saying so. "Am I dead?" You ask, voice starting to shake. Immediately, the flower fixed its eyes on you, their entire atmosphere changed. Their smile didn't seem too friendly anymore. "Let me give you some advice, human." An even bigger smile spread across their yellow face. Their voice turned to a growl, "In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED. You're so oblivious, why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?!" Your heart skipped a beat, many beats. Suddenly, you were encircled in white pellets, that resembled seeds in a way. "Why are you doing this?! Knock it off, I'm not putting you in danger! There's no reason to fight!" You begged, you don't know why so suddenly you wanted to live. "YOU IDIOT, THIS IS ALMOST TOO FUN FOR ME" The flower screeched and gave out an evil, shrilly laugh. The seeds of danger started to close in on you. 

Curling up into a ball, squeezing yourself together, you don't know why, but you started screaming for help. The tears began to blur your vision, but you could still make out a purple figure approach, then there was a ball of orange, almost resembling fire hit Flowey, and he was thrown away from you. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth" a female voice spoke. Hardly having enough time to wipe away the tears, or clear your thoughts, you ran towards the person and wrapped them in a hug. You began to get more emotional, but now you felt more supportive. "Thank you so much, he was going to kill me! I don't know what's going on! Please, you have to help me!" Choking out your fears, you felt something like fur on the back of their neck. 

Finally tearing yourself away from the woman, you were able to take a deep breath, pull yourself together, and look at your savior. You gasped when you saw the full image. She most definitely looked like a goat, she had two horns, and long furry ears that almost could resemble blond ponytails on both sides of her head. Wearing a purple dress with a weird symbol on the chest and cream colored sleeves, she looked gentle. "I'm sorry" you finally said, breaking the silence. The goat woman seemed speechless. A few seconds later, she opened her mouth to speak. "Oh, my child, do not apologize. I just..this feels different. I am sorry, I'm just taken a bit aback." There was a slight silence. "I am Toriel, by the way. Caretaker of the Ruins. I pass by here everyday to see if a human has fallen down. But. This feels different." She eyed you, and was obviously in deep though. "Since when do they speak..and you're definitely older than the others.." She mumbled to herself. "What do you mean? The others? There's more? I'm human, I promise!" She gave you a sad look. "There..were others. Much to my dismay, they didn't get to leave the Underground." 

She turned her back and began to walk towards the door that was your initial goal. "Come with me, my child. I will protect you, and keep you safe." "Wait! The Underground? Is that where I am? What about the others? Did they die here? Am I going to die too?!" You couldn't stop the endless flow of questions, and the last question was rougher than the others. She looked over her shoulder at you, her voice soft. "Yes, there were others but sadly, the King took their souls. I won't let him get yours though. You. You are different. Come now." Without another word, you both head towards the big doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, first of all, Happy New Years! Cheers to 2016! I finally wrote another chapter,mand I apologize they've been a bit short. They will get longer, I promise! Thank you for reading, there's plenty more to come!


	4. Toriel's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Toriel are now making your way through the Ruins, and you learn about monster encounters? Yikes! Even though Toriel offers you a safe place to stay, you can't help like feeling there has to be more than this. There were others, right? So there has to be more! When you ask Toriel, she rushed off to the basement! Oh no!

As you and Toriel treaded through this strange place called the Ruins, she would look back at you over her shoulder, like she wanted to say something, but held her tongue. It was a bit of a quiet journey for awhile, and since you were a little scared as is, you didn't bother to initiate a conversation. She pressed a series of switches, and had traps memorized. 

Then as you were walking through a zig zag hallway, you felt a beeping in your chest, and all of a sudden, you became a little red heart, trapped in a box and staring straight ahead at a frog, named Froggit. Completely unprepared and straight up confused, you noticed you were given a series of options. FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. You pressed the MERCY button which led to two more options: "Spare" and "Flee". Fleeing seemed like the obvious answer. You pressed Flee and was freed from the battle. Then, you were back to your normal form. 

Frantically, you looked at Toriel. "What in the hell was that?!" You demanded. Toriel sighed, "I should probably tell you how things work around here. It wasn't originally my line, but oh well. As you travel though the Underground, you will have Random Encounters with monsters. The key idea is that you don't have to fight them. You can give them all the mercy you'd like, my child. They can't hurt you if you don't go after them. You did an excellent job." She gave a patient smile. "I'm proud of you." You smiled back, not knowing why her smile was so comforting. Toriel spoke again, "I can give you a place where you won't have to fight monsters. Or encounter them at all. Come, we're close." 

As you two continued walking, you came into a room with a very long hallway. She hesitantly glanced over at you, like she had an idea, but cleared it from her mind. "Usually. I would leave you here, but, I think this time around is going to be different. Let us continue."

Without another word, you two proceeded through the Ruins, encountering many monsters. Some of which, you thought were quite adorable. But you noticed something odd with every battle. Before going over to MERCY, the FIGHT button always caught your attention. You had to remind yourself that you didn't want to hurt the monster and mentally claimed it was merely instinct. Moving on, you stumbled across this one gloomy ghost that went by the name Napstablook. Instead of just fleeing, you decided to stay awhile, and cheer him up. You enjoyed seeing him make a top hat out of tears, which is an odd thing you thought you'd never say. 

When you and Toriel left, he actually seemed to be smiling and giving you a phantom wave as you walked away. Before you left the area where Napstablook was, Toriel made sure to stop by a spider web in a nearby room and left an abundance of coins in a web. A few spiders crawled out of the hall carrying three donut-looking objects. When you questioned why she handed them to you, she said, "I know the young lady who runs this bake sale, such a kind spider, they have these bake sales all the time where they make delicious Spider Donuts! I got you some for the walk. You must be hungry. And I'm afraid I won't have time..to make you your pie. Tell me, child, which do you prefer: Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" You gave the question a bit more thought than probably necessary. After awhile, you answered, "Well if I had to choose, I would say Cinnamon, but in the grand scheme of flavors, I'd choose vanilla." Toriel eyed you curiously then smiled. "Vanilla? That's a new one, it must be popular on the surface. It sounds yummy!" 

You exchanged a smile and kept walking. But this time, you both carried a cheery conversation together. Learning more about the other, and exchanging a few jokes, it raised your spirits. 

Finally. You reached a cozy house, where what looked like, at the end of the Ruins. It was nicely kept, and seemed inviting. As you two entered, the first thing you saw was a staircase extending downstairs. You wondered what was down there. But Toriel drew your attention by guiding you to a hallway on the right and stopped at the first door.

"This is it. A room of your own. I hope you like it!" She opened the door for you and you walked in. Even though it was a bit childish for your age, you gave Toriel a big smile. "Thank you. Not for just the room, but for helping me. I mean, I had only been conscious for hardly a minute, and I had a flower trying to kill me. I wouldn't have made it this far, thank you." Even though it's not the most heartfelt thing you've ever said, you tried. Toriel smiled even bigger and tears started to form in her eyes. "Don't thank me, my child. I'm just trying to protect you." She looked towards the floor, the smile disappeared but the tears remained. "I just want to protect someone." You gave her a few pats on the shoulder with a sympathetic smile. "Things are going to work out just fine here" you gleamed. 

You stayed with Toriel for a few days, maybe a week? Two weeks? You lost your concept of time. And your stay wasn't horrible, she made you meals every day, spent a lot of time with you doing all sorts of things like reading, and she'd teach you silly little things like snail facts, and kitchen do's and do not's. 

But every night, you kept having this weird dream. It was a deep, masculine voice and he said the same thing every night to you. "Y/N, please..Wake up! You are the future of humans and monsters.." And that would be the end of it. Finally. You realized you couldn't stay here and live out the rest of your days, in this repetitious style. 

So one day, while Toriel was showing you how to make a different kind of snail pie, you asked. "So, Toriel, you said the others left here, right? So that means there's more. How do I leave the Ruins?" She glared intently at the bowl of ingredients. "So once you've added the cream to the bowl, you must now add-" "Toriel, please answer me" you cut her off. She sighed and removed her apron. "...I have something to do. Stay here." She power walked out of the room, leaving you speechless. You felt a weight in your chest. Like you said something horribly wrong. Taking a second to collect your thoughts, you walked around, calling out for Toriel. But you couldn't find her upstairs. By process of elimination, she was downstairs.

Cautiously, you made your way down the steps and followed the long hallways down there. You finally turned a corner and down at the end of the hall, was Toriel standing in front of yet another huge door. You hesitantly called out her name, and she turned to you in anger. "You're just like the others, aren't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is now done! Getting to the good part now! I actually filled out a notecard with the plot to this and now that I have my thoughts collected, I'm super stoked to type it out! Thank you to those who are still reading! I know it was slow to start but thanks guys!


	5. Stay Determined, My Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a heavy heart, you have to leave Toriel. There has to be more than your home in the Ruins, right? This seems to bring back past memories for Toriel. You also have memories of your own going on, but they've never actually happened. Are they from dreams too? Hmm, oh well. Now, let's go to Snowdin. Whatever that means.

You were speechless.

"That's what it is, isn't it? I can shower you in love and attention, but it's never enough, is it?!" Toriel yelled, tears were streaming down her face in a passionate rage.

"Toriel, that's now what I meant. I just feel like there's more to this world. I can always come back, I-"

"No! You won't come back, you can't come back! That's the thing! If you leave my sight, I never see you again! That's what has happen to the children before you!" She kept getting louder with every sentence. Clearly haunted by her past with these children. You couldn't think of anything to say. Toriel continued to stand in front of your way out, the tears kept coming. You couldn't help but feel bad for her. That anger she had once before turned into grief. Her head sunk down and she began sobbing into her hands. She slowly collapsed onto her knees and cried even harder. You went over to her and put a hand on her back. You wrapped her in a hug, much like when she saved you. But now, she was the one that needed to be saved. Before you knew it, you were crying waterfalls too.

"You cannot even begin to understand what this feels like." Toriel murmured. Something about this phrase made your heart jump, like a foggy recollection of a past experience. It caused you to go into a panic attack. Your heart felt like it was going a million miles an hour in just mere seconds, it began harder to breathe, and the room felt hotter. Where was this coming from? You had to remember how to calm yourself and giving Toriel a tight but shaky hug, helped calm your heart rate and your breathing. Then, you remembered the current situation. 

"I'm sorry. I can't understand. But. Like you said. I'm different from the others. I'll be okay. Just tell me, how do I get back to my home?" You don't know why you begged for a way home, when at the way beginning of your journey, you wanted a way out of life. But you needed something normal, something that you knew, something you understood, something to keep you grounded. This felt like some sort of bad dream. 

"Your way home will not be easy. I cannot guarantee your safety. But promise me, my child, show some mercy, will you? But, mercy is just the half of it. You must learn to defend yourself. I cannot simply just let you go." Her tone turned fierce. "Prove yourself...prove to me you are strong enough to survive!" With that being said, you felt that familiar beeping and you were once again, a tiny red heart. 

*Toriel blocks the way!

There was something so familiar yet so new about this. You remember seeing her stand there, looking at you that way. Then, almost like a flashback came to you. You could see red. Lots of red. With a non hesitant movement, you swung the Toy Knife at Toriel. Taking her down in one hit, you remember seeing the fear in your eyes but you couldn't help but smile at her agony. Her trembling hands, her shaky voice, the crimson red blood that started to seep through onto her purple dress. The sight was too delicious for words. 

You then snapped out of the distorted flashback and saw Toriel, YOUR Toriel, standing in front you, with a confused look. Then, you returned to your normal form. You dropped the stick in your hand, and grabbed both sides of your head. You fell to your knees, screaming, trying to get the pictures to go away. "No! No! Don't hurt her! She helped us! Why are you doing this?' Please! Oh god no, no, no!" You began to sob, while shaking your head powerfully, trying to get that look in her eyes to go away. 

Toriel ran over to you. "My child! What is the matter? Look at me, why are you crying? What happened?"

All you could do was hug her, tighter than you ever have before. "Help me, save me, please. Make it go away" was all you could whisper between the sobs. Toriel ran her hand through your hair and shushed you until you stopped crying. You pulled away and looked at her. But this time, right into her eyes. They seemed gentle, despite the fact that her entire expression gave away she was worried and confused. You wiped the tears from your cheeks. "I'm okay now, I'm sorry."

"What was that, my child? Are you hurt?" "No, I'm fine. I just..saw something. From a..nightmare. That's all. I know that..it's not real." You stammered. Toriel gave you a disbelieving glance but stood up, and helped you get back on your feet. "Alright then, let's try again." She walked away form you, and when she turned around, you were a heart again. 

Defending yourself was a lot more difficult than what you had thought, but before the fight, you had items you could use that would heal any damage you took. You had the three Spider Donuts that seemed a bit stale, but weren't actually too bad if you didn't mind the occasional spider leg getting stuck in your teeth, Toriel found you a handful of Monster Candy that tasted more like cough syrup than candy, and she even gave you a piece of her mock Vanilla Pie, by your request. When dodging the fireballs Toriel would fight, you would occasionally get singed by one. As the fight went on, you kept Sparing Toriel. She seemed to approve. 

Then, there was a turn of Toriel's that seemed to go on forever. You kept moving the wrong direction and fell into a group of fireballs, your health kept dropping until finally. It hit zero. Toriel, not realizing it, instantly dropped her fire, and her eyes widened. You could feel the heart shatter. But then you had this weird tingling feeling, it was almost indescribable. You were in blackness when your health hit zero, but it was almost like you fainted. You opened your eyes, and you were outside Toriel's house. Maybe you did faint. As you walked into the house, you could hear Toriel running up the stairs and when she saw you, she ran over to hug you and tried to contain her emotions.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you that much! I should have given you time to heal! You were doing such a good job up until that point! Please forgive me!" You told Toriel she was forgiven and she took a sigh of relief. But then the question rose, "What happened to me?" She gave you a weary look. "I am not the one to explain that to you, I am not well informed. There will be someone who can explain to you all of this." She took your hand and led you downstairs, and explained "In Snowdin, right on the other side of this door, you will meet a skeleton. Do not be afraid, my child. He is friendly, his name is Sans. He'll tell you that himself." She grinned. "How do you know I'll meet him?" You asked. "Trust me" Toriel reassured, "You will."

She led you to the door and took a deep breath. She let go of your hand and gave you a final hug. "If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I will not stop you. However, when you leave..please do not come back. I hope you understand" she whispered in your ear, it felt memorized and general, considering all you two have been through together. 

"Really? What will happen to you? I don't want you to feel alone and sad.." You say, feeling the full effect of the guilt. But Toriel just smiled. "That's what I say to the others, before they go. I have faith in you. I know you will be different." She gave you a light kiss on your forehead and walked back down the hallway, back to the rest of the house. "Oh and one more thing. Stay determined, my child."

Not completely sure what she meant, you watched Toriel turn her back against her and walk away. Not once even looking over her shoulder at you. You felt a desperate urge to run back to her. There was so much left unsaid, so many thanks to give, so many things to be made up for. But it was too late for that. You faced the big door that now led to whatever Snowdin was. Sounded rather cold and uninviting. Taking a deep breath, you opened the door and was immediately greeted by snow. Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write at four in the morning! Now that I have the full storyline in mind, I'm looking forward to putting clues and providing puzzle pieces to what the final project of this story will be! Hope you guys are liking it! By the way, sorry it's a bit longer! But, if you prefer longer chapters, or shorter ones, please comment! Thanks!


	6. Meeting a Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now you're in Snowdin, and your first encounter is with a pun making skeleton, great. He doesn't seem too bad though and according to Toriel, this is Sans, and he might know a thing or two about what's going on. Cracking a few puns, and lots of eye rolling moments later, he finally admits he can help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So for Sans, I had to actually look up puns so if they're overused, stupid, or you just don't like them, I'm sorry! I'm normally not one for puns. If you have any funny ones, leave a comment! I'd love to hear them! Enjoy! Now we're finally getting to the good part! >:D

~~~~~~~~"This is ridiculous" you thought to yourself. You weren't properly dressed for this. Your shorts, t-shirt, and hiking boots weren't the proper attire for taking an adventure through a Winter Wonderland. The loud thunk the door behind left a sinking feeling in your heart, you couldn't decide if it was guilt for leaving Toriel, or fear of what was to come. Looking forward, there was a straight path leading to what looked like a bridge in the distance. Off to the left side was thick woods, you could hardly see past the fifth row of snow-covered trees. On the right, there was more forest. So the obvious direction was down the clear path.

Shivering, you trekked onward. On the snowy path, there was a medium sized, thick branch laid out across the path. With tingling legs, you took a big step over the branch. Cursing under your breath over how damn cold it was, you wished you could run back to "Goat Mom" as you secretly called her, and ask for a blanket or a coat or something. A bucket of lava would be perfect to defrost yourself.

" **Snap**!" A sudden sound of breaking wood disturbed your thoughts and caused you to jump. It came from behind you. You spun around involuntarily to see what was causing a ruckus behind you. The obstacle of a branch you faced just half a minute ago was now broken in half.

Something was following you.

In an instant panic, you turned back towards the bridge and began to walk even faster. Ignoring the numbness in your legs, and forcing yourself to quicken your pace, even though the tingling was annoying, to say the least. When you got to the bridge, a deep voice called out from behind you, and stopped you in your tracks. You held your breath, and prayed to Zeus, Jupiter, Allah, whatever divine being was up there to save you.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand" the voice spoke. You turned around to face the being behind you, and much to your dismay, it wasn't another goat woman. This was a figure slightly taller than you. Considering their deep voice, it could be assumed it was a male. From it's figure, it resembled a human skeleton. He had has hand extended and you just stared at it, unsure to trust him or not. He gave you an odd look, "C,mon kid," he winked, " _Throw me a bone here_ ". Your fear turned to annoyance.

"A pun? Really?" You thought. But you gave a shaky laugh anyway, you know, so he wouldn't kill you. Even though he was a skeleton, you could see that he had white irises in his eye sockets. You noticed him look at you and look down, telling you to shake his hand once more. Paired with his big, natural skeletal grin, it was a bit spooky. You rolled your eyes slightly and shook his hand. Then you felt something rubbery on your palm and the weirdest noise came from your connected hands, like when you blow up a balloon and let it go before tying it up.

"Hehehe... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny" he grinned. Then he mumbled under his breath, "even though it took you a few seconds, it's okay to be a bit slow".

Feeling immediately insulted, ignoring the whoopee cushion incident, you pulled your hand away and scoffed. "What, are you going to say I'm not like the others too? I've already heard those lines, feel free to skip them."

Even though his eye sockets were fixed to a specific size, you felt like they looked widened when you said that. He seemed surprised, his smile slowly lowered. "Wait..what?" He looked away at an angle, he appeared almost upset that you spoke, probably reacting like Tori did. “Oh great, they talk”.

"Toriel already explained the other children, and something about lines, and I had a flower try to kill me, and then Toriel actually killed me, but I didn't die. It was fricking weird, okay? And I've met a ghost and frogs, and weird gelatin monsters named Moldsmals that seriously made me hungry, and-" you sputtered out before the skeleton cut you off. "Whoa whoa, kid, you're _killin_ me. So then..what do you know?" "Absolutely nothing, it's frustrating!" You exclaimed, throwing your hands in the air.

Then you remembered you hardly had any feeling in your arms, and crossed them over your chest, trying to preserve what little heat you had left. A new wave of chills came over you and you shivered. There was a silence and in that, you took a second to properly inspect his appearance.

He was dressed appropriately for the weather, with a blue winter coat and a white undershirt. He wore black shorts with a white stripe going down the side and that went to his knees, and light blue slippers, of all shoe selections.

He finally broke the silence, as if he was remembering something. "You're human, right? That's hilarious." He beamed. "Don't you mean 'humerus'?" You groaned, avoiding any future unnecessary puns if you just said them. The skeleton smiled, "that's the spirit, kiddo. Follow me, I got a place where you can _rest your bones_ , for the time being" he shrugged. You frowned. "You're right, that was a weak one. My bad. Oh, and here, you might need this." He apologized then unzipped his coat and shrugged it off. He handed it to you and you didn't take another second to decide whether to take it or not. It wasn't warm, considering he probably wasn't, but it was better than nothing. "You don't need it?" You asked, but then realized that was a stupid question and you braced yourself for another pun. But he just looked at you, as serious as can be. "No, I'm a skeleton. I don't have nerves."

And he started to walk towards the bridge, leading the way. Feeling like an idiot, you felt your face turn red. As he walked past you, he whispered, " _numbskull_ " and smiled in satisfaction.

 

(Bonus: As you two walk towards the bridge, not saying a word, Sans sighs to himself, "So the queen's on the other side of that door, that's where she's been hiding all this time. What a lady.")


	7. Talking a Walk Through Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you finally met Sans, the one Toriel told you about. And you met his brother, as well! Even though it was only for a few seconds, he seems nice! Like before, you're dying to know answers. Why do you keep getting called different? Should you be offended at this point? Anyway, Sans finally agrees to give some answers. To be continued, for sure!

As your new skeletal friend led you past the bridge and into a snowy town, he took the time to introduce himself. "I'm Sans, by the way. Sans the skeleton. And the pleasure is all yours" he joked. Feeling a bit warmer, you were able to give a more comfortable smile, "I'm Y/N, or human, as I've been repetitively referred to as." "You're a rare breed here, I'd get use to it. That name of yours is gonna be thrown right out the window. You'll see."

You got to a sentry station area, and curiously looked behind the stand. Inside were, ironically, condiments. You raised an eyebrow and pointed at the bottles. "Really?" He chuckled, "What can I say?" With a little shrug he added, "I like to _relish_ in the good stuff". You huffed, aware that you walked into that one.

Then, Sans looked out of the corner of his eye, saw someone approaching, and started to panic. He looked at you, and then at a lamp close by the station. He sighed, "Ah forget it. You'd be too tall anyway. Definitely not conveniently shaped enough." He eyed you. "You're definitely not like the others." "Like I've heard." You replied, getting a bit irritated. Who were these other people? Were they little children?

Looking over at the lamp, it was definitely shorter than you. Then, a new skeleton approached you two. He was considerably taller than Sans, which at that moment you realized, Sans seemed shorter than what you'd expect a skeleton to be.

This new skeleton seemed normal in build, but wore quite an interesting outfit. He wore a white shirt long enough to cover his ribs, a red cape with matching red gloves, and red mid calf boots, he also wore blue bottoms that covered his pelvic bone. And on top of all of that, he wore a big grin.

"SANS!!! HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET!??!" The taller skeleton announced, he had a loud, higher pitched voice than Sans. His voice kind of reminded you of Skeletor from He-Man, oddly enough. You smiled at the memory from a world you hated yet were familiar with.

"Yeah." Sans answered, nonchalantly. "REALLY!?!? WOWIE!!! GUESS THAT'S SETTLED!!" He exclaimed, and marched away. The both of you stood in silence for a second. "Sheesh, even he's getting his lines mixed up. That's my brother Papyrus by the way..." and scratched the back of his neck. Or cervical vertebrae? Cervical spine bone part thing. Right? You wish you would have taken an Anatomy and Physiology class, you couldn't remember any of this.

"Wait. What are these lines you keep bringing up? As in, script lines? What is going on? Toriel said you could explain what's going on." You remembered. She said someone named Sans could explain what's going on and now, here he is. "Oh yeah, guess I should probably tell you what's going. You probably have a ton of questions. A _skele-ton_ " he gave his signature smile.

You only smiled in return, waiting for him to continue his explanation. "Oh" Sans said "I can't explain it here, let me take you somewhere private. And you probably need somewhere warmer. I know just the place, and a shortcut. Usually, I'd take you to Grillby's, my personal favorite hangout spot, but I have another idea."

In a quick second, Sans grabbed your hand and pulled you forward with him. The world around you dissolved into blackness and reformed just as quickly into a new scene. It looked like some sort of lab. There was a work table straight ahead, with three chairs. Off to the side, there was some weird machine covered by a dusty, white sheet. He sat down on one of the office chairs and pointed at one for you. "Here, get comfy." Confused by what happened, trying to find a logical explanation for whatever that was, you sat down and waited for him to start the conversation. As if processing his thoughts, he stared at his hands on the table. Then, he finally sighed, like he finally knew what to say. He looked up at you, with fully black eye sockets, his white irises gone. "Finally. I have someone to talk to about this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again! Sorry this chapter took a little room get than usual! I'm thinking about updating on a weekly schedule, maybe once every few days because with school starting back up, it's harder to find time to sit down and write! I have more ideas every day to add to make this story even better, thanks for hanging in there with me!


	8. The Easiest Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you're finally talking to Sans, he begins to explain what is going on in the Underground. He talks about the first seven humans before you, and something called Resets. There's something off about Sans, and the way he talks about humans that have not-so-nice intentions, how chilling!

You tried your hardest to understand what Sans was telling you, but for some reason, you couldn't wrap your head around it. As Sans was talking, he would look you straight in the eyes, his voice gruff and serious. He was talking a bit fast, which you could only assume it was because he had so much to say, or he was finally excited to let it out.

The educated skeleton began with his own life, and how he used to work next to the old Royal Scientist, and how he learned about the multiple timelines and what were called "Resets". He then brings up the story of the First Human, named Chara. Everyone thought Chara was a peaceful human, and everyone adored him. But there was something off about Chara, a secret they hid in those deep red eyes. With a heavy sigh, he began to tell you about the night that Chara, the adoptive child of the King and Queen, and the biological child of the pair had both died in the same night. It was a tragic story not only to tell, but to hear as well. By the time the story was over, you had to wipe away tears that started to form in the corner of your eyes.

"I'm sorry" you whispered. "I just feel so bad for Asriel." "Don't worry about it, kid" he trailed off.

"What's done is done. Not even the Resets can take that back." For a split second, he reaches his hand out and lays it on the hand you have laying on the table. He meant it in a comforting way, but the coldness of his skeletal hand sent shivers through you. All he did was give a huff with a semi smile, like it was meant to be a small laugh.

He continued on. Sans began to tell you about the six humans that fell after Chara, each was set apart with so much time that by the time everything was finally back to normal, and everyone was done grieving, another child would come through the big doors from the Ruins, and the show would begin all over again.

He finally explained what he meant by that. Everyone in the Underground assumes the children share the same fate, so they are all told the same thing, so that they go to their king, Asgore. Sans looks off at the wall behind you. All of the monsters are holding onto this hope, false hope if you will, that once the King has seven human souls, he can break the magical barrier keeping all of the monsters underground.

Sans opened his mouth to say something but then looks at you, and closes his mouth again.

"Wait. What were you going to say?" You say, interrupting the new sentence that Sans started to say.

He answers with a sigh. "Welp, I guess I might as well tell you this too. This puts a huge weight on my shoulders as much as the King." There's a slight pause. "Asgore knows..that he only needs one human soul to break the barrier."

"And he has six? From the six to fall before me. Why hasn't he done it already? Isn't that what the monsters want? Er..I mean..what you guys want."

"Slow down, kiddo. Asgore needs a human soul AND a monster soul." "And he won't take his own.." You inferred. You couldn't blame him. Would it really be worth your own death?

"Of course he won't. Yeah, the fuzzball has his dark days, and probably stands at the barrier somedays..questioning what to do. I mean, I know he does. I've seen him."

A lightbulb went off for you.

You slam your hands on the table and stand up abruptly. Even Sans jumped a little. "How the hell did we get here?! There's this thing called walking, and that's not what we did! It was weird!" Sans gave a low chuckle and point a phalange towards the chair, indicating you to sit back down. You steadily obeyed.

"It's like a..uhm..teleportation thing, if you will."

You eyes widened and your curiosity was sparked. "Teleporting? No way! That's so cool! How?!"

Sans leaned back in his chair and winked. "Magic. What else?"

Your expression dropped. "Magic, really? You can explain everything else to have ever happened but when it comes to this, you say it's 'magic'?" You sighed. "What a load of bull" you mumbled.

Sans shrugged in response. "Well I can't tell you all my secrets, pal. I just tell ya what ya need to know, and that's the end of it." He scratches the back of his skull, seeming to be lost in thought. "Did I miss anything?"

This time it was your turn to shrug. "I don't know." You raised an eyebrow. "Did you?" He gave you a slight glare. Then looked away at the wall again.

"Not that I can think of. You just can't tell anyone about this. My bro and I will help you through Snowdin, as we usually do. Just don't _flake_  out on us" His grin returned and his gaze returned back to you, waiting for a reaction. You just rolled your eyes, as usual. "Tough crowd, don't be so _cold_ , I'm just trying to hit your _funny bone_ ". Just to amuse him, you gave out a little laugh. That seemed to do the trick, and his smile got bigger.

"But do you get what I'm saying now? With the Resets and all..nobody else knows about them. Well..except them.."

It was obvious you had to ask, "Who?"

"No one you'll have to worry about anytime soon, kid. Like I said. I've had to live through every timeline with the seventh human. It's like the Resets go back only to that mark, like its some sort of some sick **game**. But you're not the human I'm used to seeing. You're a lot older. You look different than them. And you're much more.." He cleared his throat, "developed".

Your face went red in embarrassment and frustration. "Hey, knock it off! Be mature! Go back to explaining the Resets!"

He gave a more meaningful wink this time, "As you wish".

He repositioned himself in his chair. He crossed his legs and put his elbows on the table, his skull resting on his hands. "So these Resets are nothing to joke around about. This kid that usually comes through, they go by the name of Frisk, but everyone just calls them 'human', but sometimes they don't always act like that. Y'see, it goes in stages. Every reset, it's a different version of the same person. You got the Frisk that spares everything that comes in their path, my personal favorite. The Frisk that accidentally slips a few times, accidentally hitting or even killing a few monsters, but they're still allowed forgiveness. The Frisk that gets a little more enjoyment than they should about swinging around a weapon. And then..there's..'them'." Sans is spaced out, looking at the table between you two.

"'Them'...who?" You asked, and Sans snapped back to reality.

"Let's just say..they have a bad time" when he turned his face in your direction, his irises were gone, leaving only hollow, black eye sockets. You felt your face go pale.

This setting. Those lines, that dead expression, it made your insides grow cold.

In an inescapable trance, you whispered three simple words.

"The easiest enemy".


	9. An Evening with The SkeleBros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a place where you can rest. Sans seems skeptical of you, and honestly, you feel a bit of skepticism about yourself too. You need to find the root of what's going on!

It was happening all over again. Your sight went red, like it had when fighting Toriel. You could feel the smooth knife handle in your hand, antsy to strike. But this time you were a long hallway, with a blood-splattered yellow tiled floor. There was even blood on the wall of windows off to your left. You felt winded, like you had been there for hours. You were running out of health items, "maybe it's time to reset, maybe go back to the resort and get more food" you thought to yourself.   
"Survive this, and I'll show you my special attack" a loud voice bellowed, and there was the small skeleton in a winter coat with a blazing left eye. Through memorized patterns, you escaped bones, blasters, and everything else this heartless comedian could throw at you. 

And you succeeded. 

Finally you knew it was it. Your bad time was over. He thought he could bore you by waiting, as if he wanted you to reset. Or never even come back. Standing still, doing nothing, was this moron's weakness. When he seemed unconscious, you swung. His eyes swiftly opened and he began to talk, like he had tricked you. Your patience was out, you weren't going to wait for another "perfect opportunity". 

So you swung. And you finally didn't miss. Red began to pour through him, staining his jacket a beautiful color of crimson, like the others. You let out a laugh of victory as he walked off.

"Well, I'm going to Grillby's." He said with a big shrug and started to edge away. "Papyrus..do you want anything?"

You let out a sick laugh. "Say hi to Papyrus for me in skele-hell", you thought with a crooked smile. Then just like that, your LV increased. "Onto the next room" you gleamed and started to make your way to the throne room, heart beating fast. Wanting to feel that satisfaction of killing once more. 

Then you heard frequent snapping, and your view went blurry. With a sudden set of quick blinks, you were back in the lab with Sans. You were laying on the ground, like you fell back in your chair and he was standing over you, snapping his bony hand in front of your face, trying to get you to come back. You were able to focus on his face, and had enough energy to sit up. 

"What in the world is going on with you, kiddo?" Sans asked, with what looked like an eyebrow raise, if that was even possible. 

You stammered to get out an answer, but even you didn't know what had happened. After multiple attempts of trying to spit out a sentence, you sigh and drop your head into your hands, sighing once more. 

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm not gonna lie, you scared me for a second. But come back to me now, whatever happened, it's over now, I think" he reassured.

You tried to recollect your thoughts of the vision of what you saw. But could only see red. But then there was the fiery blue eye, burning with rage, determination, and a deeper vengeance. But that's all you could put together, the rest seemed repressed. You looked up at Sans, "This happened with Toriel too. I feel scared, yet fueled by something. But, like last time, I have a hard time remembering what I saw. It's just bits and pieces. I'm just tired."

"So am I, but I'm always tired" he gave a smile and a wink. "I forgot humans need to sleep in order to keep coherent thoughts, and function properly. I got a place you can crash. Are you okay to walk?" 

You nodded and was able to gather enough strength to stand up. It took a few seconds to stabilize yourself, but it was done. Both of you walked outside, and you noticed you were behind a building in Snowdin. He led you around the building and when you got to the front, you realized it was a nice two-story house. Standing by the mailbox was the tall skeleton from before. 

"SANS!! THERE YOU ARE. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT THIS INSTANCE" He yelled with urgency.

"Sure bro." He looked at you, "Stay here for a sec, kid" You gave a little nod and you saw the two skeletons go towards what looked like a shed farther away from you. In boredom, you checked out your surroundings. There were monsters of all sorts walking around, and a long line of buildings from where you were, and of course, lots of snow. Off in the distance though, you saw a yellow swaying object. Instantly curious, you began to walk towards it. As you got closer, you could almost make out what was sprouting out of the ground.

Then suddenly you feel a beeping in your chest, and you are back to your heart form looking at what was called a Snowdrake! He looked interesting, and tried like Sans to get some snow/ice based puns across, but you didn't show any amusement. When going over to the Act button, you couldn't help but be tempted by the Fight button once more. You felt yourself move towards the fight button, and you started to pull our your weapon, which was, at the moment, a stick. You started to feel the pressure come down on the Fight button, as if to use it but then you heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, what are you doing? They're yellow, which means you can spare them" You looked behind Snowdrake and see Sans standing there. For a second, there's a flicker of Toriel in Sans' place, and you drop the stick. You press the Mercy button and Spare the Snowdrake with an apologetic smile. 

When you return to your original form, the yellow object in the distance from before had vanished. 

"Kid, you keep spacing out on me, I'm gonna need you to stop doing that. Because I have no idea where you're going when you have that blank stare" Sans said with a huff, you could tell it was supposed to be supportive, but it wasn't really working. All you could do was whisper an empty apology. You gave a weak smile and you could see the sympathy in his eyes.

"Eh, forgeddaboudit" The skeleton shrugged with his signature smile, and for some reason, this raised your spirits. "Let's get you inside, maybe you just need to REST YOUR BONES" he grinned.

This time you gave a meaningful smile back. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

The taller skeleton, who was watching from afar, started to march over, he raised his bony arm and waved at you. "GREETINGS HUMAN, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. I SEE YOU HAVE MET MY BRO, SANS!! NOW THAT ISSUES HAVE BEEN ADDRESSED, I AM PLEASED TO OFFER YOU MY FRIENDSHIP. I CAN TELL YOU GLADLY ACCEPT." 

His optimism and self confidence couldn't help but make you smile so you just gleamed in response. 

Sans broke in, cutting the soon-to-be awkward silence. "Hey, uh, why don't we get you inside?" His tone was slightly shaky but he was still smiling anyway. You nodded. Papyrus put a bony hand on your shoulder and led you into the house. 

It was nice. There was something cozy about the house. The forest green of the couch and the burgundy color of the walls seemed to fit like puzzle pieces. Walking forward, you put your hair on the couch and felt the material. Perfect bed material. As this thought crossed your mind, you yawned.

"AH HUMAN, LET ME GET YOU SOME PILLOWS AND BLANKETS. I HAVE SOME SPARES IN MY ROOM. SANS!! GET THE HUMAN SOME TEA. IT'S POLITE TO ACCOMMODATE TO GUESTS, I THINK." Papyrus ordered and hurried his way up the stairs that led to a few more doors. 

When you looked around, Sans was nowhere to be seen. Wasn't he just behind you? You turned around towards the door, expecting Sans to be standing there, hands in pockets, like he usually is. But he wasn't. You turned to face the room again when Sans was standing in the threshold of the kitchen, walking towards you, with a steaming cup in his hand. 

"Are you going to stand there all night? Sit down, make yourself at home." He handed you the warm cup and you sat down and practically sank into the couch.

"Thank you for all of this. It must be weird seeing someone as strange as me being here. You know, being human and all."

"At least you are human. That's all that matters. If you're nice to me, I'm nice to you. And listen, kid. You send a chill down my spine earlier with that monster. Keep your head on straight."

You carefully set the cup down and tried to control the shaking. Your heart raced. Why couldn't he let that go? Even if you could give a proper apology, what would you even say? Does he consider you a threat? Is all of this hospitality just to keep an eye on you? What if you did hurt someone. Papyrus..or..

Your thoughts were interrupted by a slamming down and the quick, heavy sound of footsteps.

"NO FEAR HUMAN FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS RETURNED" Papyrus yelled running down the stairs, blankets bundled in his arms. He practically threw them on you and you felt like a big ball of warmth. 

"Thank you, Papyrus. This is much better! I appreciate the concern." You thanked as you tried to wiggle your way into a comfortable position.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I need to make a quick phone call to Alphys." Sans said and nonchalantly went upstairs to the other door of the second floor.

"Not even a pun." You remarked.

"CONSIDER US LUCKY, HUMAN. WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI, I HAVE SOME PERFECT PASTA BEING BOILED AS WE SPEAK". 

"You know, Paps, I'd love some spaghetti!" If it was possible for eye sockets to sparkle, you saw it in Papyrus. The use of a nickname made him perk up and he proudly marched into the kitchen. 

As Papyrus hummed what sounded like a show tune for about twenty minutes, you walked around the living room, inspecting whatever you could. There was a quantum physics/joke book dilemma going on that you didn't even want to talk about, out of frustration. You met Papyrus' pet rock, you asked if it could box but Papyrus didn't understand the reference and was throughly confused why you would house a pet in a box. When Papyrus' spaghetti was done, you both made your way over to the table and began to eat. Just as you did, Sans made his way back downstairs, and he looked as normal as ever. Papyrus offered him a plate but Sans refused. Instead, he picked up the book and began to flip through it. 

"TRY THIS ARTISANS WORK THAT I HAVE PREPARED FOR YOU!!" Papyrus encouraged. You took a bite of the pasta and your face scrunched up. After slow chewing, you swallowed and said politely, "It could use some salt, maybe?"

"Sounds his spaghetti was a bit..S'pathetic" Sans joked from the other room and Papyrus shot him a glance. You assured the tall skeleton that it tasted fine, and that maybe the two of you could work together in improving his already "near perfection" dish. 

After the meal, Papyrus stretched, exposing more of his rib cage and said his goodnights. Somehow, this felt like family. It felt familiar. It all felt so right. When Papyrus shut the door behind him to his room, you let out a sigh in thanks that the day was finally over and made your way over to the couch where Sans was.

"What's the matter? You seem a bit down." You said with a sympathetic grin. 

"I'm just peachy, kid. I have some bad news for you though. It's about the phone call I made."

You felt like you should've asked about more information, but he spoke anyway after he signed.

"You need to progress. You can't stay here with me and my bro. You got lot of people waiting on ya, kid."

"Who?" You asked, not sure if to be dreading it or looking forward to it. You weren't sure what else was out there waiting for you.

"Some good people. Besides, since they're good, they deserve the best. And right now, they're feeling a little bonely." He winked. This brought a little smile to your face that he was trying. 

"Leaving? 'I need to progress?' What are you talking about? Do I really have to?" You sighed.

Sans' expression dropped just a little, but he was able to pick it back up. "Trust me on this one kid, alright? I can feel it in my bones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy geez I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've had so much going on, it's crazy! Btw, I tried to use more puns. Probably didn't work, but I'm trying! Thanks for reading and being patient!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic that I've written in a while, so please be nice! The first few chapters may dread on but they're leading to great things in store! I'm excited to continue this! And before anyone asks, like some other UT fics with sans, I'm not sure if I'll be writing any smut >.> I personally don't feel comfortable doing it just yet. I mean don't get me wrong, I like Undertale, Sans, and just everything about this silly little video game, but I'm not ready to corrupt it just yet ;) Hope you like the story!


End file.
